1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a carriage for the suspension of a panel to be suspended and to be moved along a travel path, as well as to a suspension system utilizing such carriages.
2. Prior Art
Suspension systems utilizing carriages, in particular for sliding door leaves, are well known. Such carriages usually have rollers which run on respectively one guiding rail.
One problem with such suspension systems is the readjusting of the sliding door leaf with regard to the suspension device. Over the time, a guiding rail may sag for example, such that the sliding door leaf may start to drag on the floor. The sliding door leaf then needs to be realigned with regard to its height adjustment.
Another problem arises in that the carriages are stationarily connected to the sliding door leaf. This means they do not change their position with regard to the sliding door leaf. When installing a sliding door suspension with several guiding rails, on which rollers of the carriages run, it may occur that the carriages are not precisely guided in, respectively on the guiding rails. Already a very slight inclination of the carriage, seen horizontally in a direction transversely to a longitudinal extension of the guiding rails, leads to a transverse load on the suspension for the sliding door leaf in the carriage and possibly on the guiding rails as well.
In case of relatively heavy sliding door leaves, for example made from glass, this might lead to an excessive load, to an excessive rubbing of the rollers in the guiding rails and/or at the profile and possibly to an uneven and possibly excessive load on the guiding rails. There might be the risk that the guiding rails, respectively a carrying profile bend or warp in transverse direction, which might lead to an irregular and jerky movement of the sliding door leaf.